The emotion in his eyes
by streetzdanzer
Summary: From ancient times, wolf demons have been able to show what they are feeling in a certain way. Inuyasha  attacks koga while they are fighting a bat demon. As Kagome treats his wounds something about Koga changes. Could this bring Koga and Kagome closer?
1. the truth comes out

Oceania: Hey I am back again!

Inuyasha: Um excuse me who are you

Oceania: Huh? *looks towards the direction of the voice*

Kagome: You might what to turn on the lights.

Oceania: You may have a point *Turns on the lights*

Inuyasha: See me now?

Oceania: Oh it's just you.

Inuyasha: WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT IS JUST ME! *starts to get riled up*

Kagome: Not everyone likes you Inuyasha

Oceania: Yep and the person who I like is….

Koga: Yo!

Kagome: Hi Koga

Inuyasha: What's the scrawny wolf doing here!

Koga: Glad to see you to mutt face

Inuyasha: *Growls*

Kagome: What brings you here?

Koga: I picked up on your scent and saw you get swallowed up by a vortex, so I fallowed. Where in the world are we?

Kagome: I believe you should ask Oceania

Koga: Who's Oceania?

Inuyasha: That Weird looking girl who is staring at you

Koga: Where?

Oceania: K- koga?

Koga: That's my name

Oceania: *Gets starry eyed*

Kagome: Koga I think you should run

Koga: Why

Oceania: KOGAA KUNNN!*tackles him*

Koga: WTFFFFFF!

Oceania: This may be a Koga and Kagome fan fic but in the authors notes YOU ARE MINEEEE!

Koga: Oww man someone get this crazy girl off me!

Inuyasha: How come he gets all the attention, wait did you just say that this is a KOGA AND KAGOME FAN FIC!

Kagome: you are kidding me!

Koga: wait it is? * pushes me off and walks over to Kagome*

Kagome: Err Koga?

Koga: *Grabs her hand* I told you that you're going to become my women

Inuyasha/Oceana: GET YOUR HANDS OFF!

Koga: *stares at Inuyasha and Oceania*

Inuyasha: Kagome is MINE!

Oceania: I don't care what you think dog breath but Koga is MINE in the notes!

Kagome: I do not belong to anyone except for the one who created the Inuyasha manga!

Koga: Same here but *holds Kagome close* my heart belongs to you Kagome and you only.

Kagome: *Blushes*

Oceania: *fixed with jealousy* would someone do the disclaimer before I end up blowing my top!

Inuyasha: STREETZDANZER DOES NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. *mutters thank goodness*

Oceania: *turns to Inuyasha*I've always wanted to do this

Inuyasha: What

Oceania: Inuyasha OSWARI!

Inuyasha: Yeah like that's.* face plants the ground*

Kagome: I am officially confused

Koga: You should always be down there dog breathe Oceania: Now let's start the story!

Realisation

"Hurry up, you guys, today is the day I finally claim Kagome as my mate!" Koga sped off in the direction of Kagome's scent.

"But Koga, how are you supposed to win her over with Inuyasha around?" Ginta asked out of breath.

"Hup that mutt face won't stand a chance when I tell Kagome what I saw." Koga stopped so the slow pokes could catch up.

"What do you mean Koga?" Questioned Harakku.

"I saw him getting all smothery with that clay priestess."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Flash back

_As koga whizzed through the dense forest, He began to pick up the scent of Inuyasha. "If that mutt is near then Kagome must be with him, but where is her scent, there got it!" He could smell them; they were about a mile away. "Wait, Kagome's scent is different from her usual sweet, kind and generous natural odour." The two scents were so similar Koga didn't know if this was Kagome or not. Before he approached Inuyasha, he jumped into a nearby lake and washed his scent away. He then rolled around in some fallen leaves so he could disguise himself as if his was part of the forest. He then began to close in on the unsuspecting hanou. As soon as his eyes gazed upon the mystery figure, his mouth went open like a codfish on its own accord. The women looked just like Kagome. Even if her hair was up and she wore priestess clothes, Koga was sure that this woman could be a twin of Kagome's. However, now that he was closer, he could smell the difference between the two. As he realised before, Kagome's is sweet, kind and generous, on this women her scent is exactly the same except one thing. _

_There was no sweetness in the priestess's scent. It is replaced with the complete opposite._

_Bitterness._

"_What the hell is that dog turd doing with that girl?" Koga growled. The he saw it._

_That worthless excuse for a demon was holding hands with her. He was here thinking him and Kagome were together, only to find that Inuyasha was actually cheating on Kagome._

"_Bad mistake Dog breath, I you think you can win Kagome over now you're wrong." Koga turned on his heel towards his cave._

End of flashback

"Kagome, once you know who this pile of trash really is you will be free to fall in love with me."He chuckled.

"Kagome, you are mine!"

Oceania: That is chapter one people

Inuyasha: *Still on the floor*

Kagome: I still cannot believe you are able to do that!

Oceania: Keh my story

Koga: I wish I could do that

Oceania: you can

Inuyasha *gets up* WHAT!

Koga: Really awesome

Oceania: To make this fair I will let the reviewers decide. Shall I give Koga the power?

Koga: Please!

Inuyasha: Don't

Kagome: Somehow I do not think the reviewers are going to listen to you Inuyasha

Oceania: see you next time I would like 5 reviews please!

Inuyasha: Yeah right

Oceania: INUYASHA OSWARI!

Inuyasha: *face plants the floor*

Oceania: Bye *-)


	2. The Koumori Youki

Oceania: Hey I am back

Koga: *holds Kagome's hands* looks like the reviewers came through for us love

Kagome: Errrr, great

Inuyasha: Let go of her hands you scrawny wolf

Koga: Yeah right, Oceania power me so I can sit this worthless mutt to the other side of the earth!

Oceania: kiss me first

Koga: Huh?

Oceania: You heard

Koga: But that would mean I would be unloyal to Kagome

Kagome: No Koga you won't because we are not a…

Koga: Alright then but just a peck on….

Oceania: the mouth

Koga: Fine *Kisses me*

Oceania: Man that was good

Koga: Come on now it's your turn.

Oceania: *still in a daze* Okay *forces a necklace onto Inuyasha*

Inuyasha: Like hell! * Tries to remove the necklace*

Oceania: Don't even try

Inuyasha: humph like it will work *walks away*

Koga: Thanks Oceania, you know for a stalker you are not that bad.

Oceania: Actually I am a buffoon stalker.

Koga: A buffoon stalker?

Oceania: Yeah

Koga: Right

Oceania: Err Koga

Koga: yep

Oceania: *Points at something behind him*

Koga: GET AWAY FROM MY KAGOME!

Oceania: koga use your power

Koga: what power?

Oceania: tell him to sit

Koga: Oh, Hey mutt!

Inuyasha: What do you want?

Koga: OSWARI!

Inuyasha: *face plants the ground*

Kagome: HUH?

Inuyasha: WTF JUST HAPPENED!

Koga: Hup serves you right, getting so close to my Kagome

Kagome: Koga *shakes her head*

Koga: Yes my love

Kagome: Never mind, so does this mean Inuyasha is going to be on the floor all the time?

Oceania: No, Koga can only use this at a certain point

Koga: When can I use it?

Oceania: You can only use it when Inuyasha is getting too close to Kagome for your own comfort

Koga: Cool, do not worry Kagome that dog turd won't be able to touch you again

Kagome: *rubs her temples* Can we just get on with the story please

Oceania: Fine I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS and for Luna di Cacciatrice, from now on the actual chapters are going to be 1000 words long or more!

Koga: Let the story commence!

The koumori youki

Inuyasha P.O.V

"Inuyasha, do you really think that sniffing on the ground will make a difference?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Of course it will, do you think I am stupid?" I muttered into the ground.

"It is just that if you cannot pick up Naraku's scent in the air, then surely the floor can't have his scent."

"Would you be quiet I am trying to concentrate!"

"Kagome, can you sense the shikon jewel?" Miroku asked.

"No, that's another reason why I do not think that Inuyasha is able to pick up his scent." Kagome explained.

"I wonder where Naraku has gone. Sango wondered.

"He must have placed a barrier around him; stalling us from finding him before his body has completely developed." Miroku said, while grabbing Sango's butt; which earned him a bonk on the head.

"Somehow I am getting the feeling that you like been hit!" Sango creased up her face in anger.

"Worth every bit of pain." Miroku rubbed his newly made bump on his head.

"Wait I can sense the shikon jewel." Kagome exclaimed. "It is coming in fast!"

"I KNOW THAT SCENT ANYWHERE!" I growled. "KO- AHHH!"

Next thing I knew a whirlwind ran over me and landed right next to Kagome.

"Yo, Kagome!" Koga greeted.

"Hey Koga _figures_ _I just brushed my hair as well." _Kagome returned the greeting while rummaging through her bag for a hair brush.

"What the hell is the mutt doing." Koga snickered at the dog pile splayed on the grass.

"I suppose that is what you get for sniffing along the ground." Shippo shook his head. **A/N one of my fave quotes from the anime! **

"Koga!" I slowly got up and then quickly grabbed my sword. "I am gonna kill you!"

"Inuyasha Oswari!" Kagome demanded while brushing her hair.

I face planted the ground with a thud.

"So Koga what brings you here?" Miroku stated.

"I came to interrogate that mutt." Koga crossed his arms.

"What'd you mean interrogate?" I got up.

"Where were you last night at midnight?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me!"

"W why should I answer you!"

"Kagome do you know where he was?"

"He was taking the night guard shift." Kagome answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Well he was when I was falling asleep."

"So none of you know where he was?" Koga folded his arms.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Well I do."

"WHAT!" I flinched.

The thing is, are you mutt face gonna tell'em or am I going to?"

"I I do not know what you are talking about." I stuttered.

"Yeah right you cannot even talk to me properly, it is written all over your face!"

"Koga, where was Inuyasha last night?" Kagome curiously asked.

"He was with…wait, SOMETHING IS COMING!"

Kagome felt a pulse of energy.

"It has a piece of the shikon Jewel!"

"We will have to finish this later," I turned around. _ Phew that was close! How the hell did he find out! There is one thing for sure; I will have to kill him today!_

Kagome P.O.V

Everyone stood fixed to the ground, waiting for the creature to emerge. You could hear a pin drop hitting the ground.

_Maybe it was just my imagination._

"RRRAAAWWWWGGGHHHH!"

_Or not!_

Everyone covered their ears, It's high pitched screech went straight through me, as if a sonic boom of sound just exploded into the atmosphere, I feel sorry for Inuyasha and Koga. With their sensitive ears it should certainly cause them a lot of pain.

"Inuyasha, koga, are you alright!" I asked.

"That wasn't so hurtful." I huffed.

"Speak for yourself mutt!" Koga was defiantly struggling to stay standing up, let alone be able to fight.

"Why is Koga more affected than Inuyasha?" I said worryingly.

"As normal wolves need to hunt, evolution has given them such sensitive hearing that they can hear the slightest shuffle from a rabbit from 5 miles away." Sango explained.

"And been a demon, my ears are even more sensitive!" Koga rasped while grimacing at the pain he was in.

"Quit your whining Wolf and get it together!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Shut up!"

"Guys this is no time to argue, the demon should be here any minute….." I started.

Suddenly, a huge black wing came crashing down; its sharp tip penetrating the ground.

Missing Koga's legs by a whisker.

"Dammit!" Koga scrambled away from the black wing.

"Now!" I said a little too late.

The beast let out another searing screech, enough to bring Koga to his knees.

"Koga!" I ran to him.

"I I'm fine Kagome, just get somewhere safe."

"You heard him Kagome, he is absolutely fine." Inuyasha grabbed my arm and pulled me to a nearby oak tree with a cave embedded into its bark.

"Sango, what is that thing!" Shippo coward in fear.

"It's a koumori youki." Sango replied.

"A bat demon?" Koga repeated. "No wonder it is making that screeching sound, it is using its sonic radar.

"Err don't bats use that to find food?" I climbed into the cave a little faster now.

"Yeah and the food it has found is us!" Inuyasha drew his tessaiga. "Stay there Kagome, this is going to get ugly!"

"This is going to be interesting," Sparks of light began to radiate off of Koga's left fist as it vanished in a golden light. When the light disappeared, the Goraishi containing many souls of the youki wolf tribe was on his hand.

"Koga you need to be extra careful!" Sango warned.

"What'd you mean?"

"When a bat Youki is killed, it lets out a screech so ear rattling that could easily deafen a human."

"Which means it can easily kill me!" Koga sighed. "Fine I'll just have to leg it after it has been struck down."

"You shouldn't be fighting Koga, please just go!" I practically begged.

"Kagome, you should know by now that I never back down from a battle when it comes to your safety. I am going to fight to protect you, even if it does kill me."

"Koga?"

_I cannot believe him, he is practically signing his own death warrant, just to protect a simple minded human. Well, it doesn't matter, because he will be dead before that bat is! _Inuyasha thought. _Koga, you should have never interfered, because now it will cost you your life._

Oceania: Chapter 2 finished

Inuyasha: hear that Koga, I am going to strike you down

Koga: Heh yeah right, as I do remember this is a Kagome and KOGA fanfic, so I cannot die.

Inuyasha: maybe not in the story *takes the tessaiga out of its sheath* But you can in the authors notes!

Oceania/Kagome: INUYASHA OSWARI!

Inuyasha: *face plants the ground*

Kagome: Great minds think alike Eh?

Oceania: yep

Oceania/Kagome: *giggle*

Inuyasha: *groans*

Koga: serves you right albino runt.

Oceania: see you next time.

**AN LENTGH: 443 WORDS**

**CHAPTER LENGTH: 1,049 WORDS**


	3. Suspisious mind

Oceania: I back peoples! *holds for applause*

Audience: *silence*

Inuyasha: Ha know one likes you!

Oceania: Shut up and OSWARI!

Inuyasha: *face plants the ground*

Koga: I always knew that mutt belonged on the floor.

Inuyasha: *growls into the ground*

Kagome: why do not you step out of the curtain, they might not recognise your voice yet.

Oceania: good point *steps out from behind the curtain*

Audience: *applause*

Oceania: And the crowd goes wild! *curtsies*

Koga: so what is happening in this chapter?

Oceania: I shall tell you when you look behind you

Koga: what do you mean? *looks over his shoulder and lets out a low husky growl*

Inuyasha: *attempt to chat up Kagome*

Koga: Hey albino runt!

Inuyasha: *Turns around* what wolf!

Koga: Do us all a favour and OSWARI!

Inuyasha: *face plants the ground*

Kagome: *stares at Inuyasha*

Koga: When will you learn puppy that Kagome is my future mate *walks towards Kagome, treading on Inuyasha along the way*

Inuyasha: Koga get off me!

Oceania: OSWARI!

Inuyasha: *Re face plants the floor*

Koga: cheers!

Oceania: do not mention it!

Kagome: Koga can you please get off of Inuyasha

Koga: *smirks* alright

Kagome: Thank AHHHH! *Interrupted by Koga pouncing onto her*

Koga: *starts to wrestle with her*

Inuyasha: Do not worry Kagome I shall save you!

Kagome: OSWARI!

Inuyasha: *face plants the ground yet again*

Koga: *cocks his head to the side at Kagome's decision*

Kagome: What I have not had this much since like forever! *retaliates*

Inuyasha: *growls*

Oceania: well did not see that one coming

Koga: *Gets his ass kicked by a girl, until he starts to tickle her*

Kagome: No fair I was winning! *giggles*

Koga: Only because I was going easy on you

Oceania: While they are wrestling and Inuyasha is still in the large gaping Oswari hole I shall do the disclaimer. I, STREETZDANZER DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. WHOEVER MADE THIS AWSOME ANIME/MANGA DID, THOUGH; I DO NOT KNOW WHO THAT PERSON IS! THEY ROCK!

To no avail

Shippo POV

In the space of one measly minute, the count on the scoreboard was Inuyasha/koga 0, the bat demon 3. No matter how many times they go for an attack the demon that always comes on top is the bat. **AN/ tehe that rhymed!** Inuyasha's tessaiga either keeps on getting pushed back by its sharp wing tips or his attacks miss, Sparks keep flying from Koga's Goraishi, but he has to stop because the bat's screech was too much for his ears to handle.

"Koga please stop, you are going to get yourself killed!" Kagome pleaded. But no matter how many times she begged him to stop, the answer would be exactly the same.

He refused to let Inuyasha be the only one to protect Kagome.

"Why is Koga not stepping down? I asked.

"Probably because he does not want his ego to get hurt." Miroku stated. "If Inuyasha transacts into killing the demon by himself, without any help from him, then it makes koga look like a weakling."

"Somehow I do not think that's the full story." Sango marvelled.

Sango POV

"_What I do not get is why Inuyasha has not managed to slay the demon, bat demons; even with their sonic radar, are lower class demons, so it really should have been slaughtered in the first five minutes. I wonder if Inuyasha does not want to kill it straight away. I think he may be up to something, but what?"_

"Sango, is everything alright?" Kagome pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah everything is fine!" I reassured.

"Inuyasha, why is it not dead yet!" Kagome asked from the safety of the tree.

"Stop having a go at me; it is Koga who is spending more time covering up his 'precious' ears then fighting." Inuyasha moaned like a child that is blaming the other kid for stealing bread.

"Quit your whining you filthy mutt, it is not like your wind scar is on target, I thought the bats screech does not affect you!" Koga spat.

Now I think on, Koga is right, since this battle started, Inuyasha's attacks are very off target, even Koga's attacks with the Goraishi are more on target and he is the one that is in pain.

"Is Inuyasha still hurt from the last battle?" I wondered.

"I do not think so," Kagome began, "he is delivering as much power as he normally does, sometimes he just needs to get into a battle zone."

"Somehow I do not think it takes half an hour to get into the zone."

"Take this!" Koga lunged forward and sent a wave of electricity hurdling from his Goraishi towards the youki, unlike Inuyasha, his attack was on target. The shots of electricity twinged though the joint that connected the bats right wing to its body, slicing the huge wing completely off. Unfortunately, the youki let another hefty cry of pain. If koga were to continue, he wound be become def. No question about it.

"Way to go koga!" Kagome cheered.

"It is about time someone got their act together and actually hit the demon." Shippo said. "But I did not think the first person to hit it would be Koga."

"How about it puppy, even though I am clearly the one that has the lower hand I still gave the first blow." Koga bragged. He then he let out a growl. But that was just a reflex. Normally, Inuyasha would have pummelled him for saying that, but all he did was throw him a dirty look. Sure he still retaliated but it was quiet compared to the usual. Now I think on, Koga is right, since this battle started, Inuyasha's attacks are very off target, even Koga's attacks with the Goraishi are more on target and he is the one that is in pain.

I looked up in time to see Inuyasha use his wind scar, this time on target, but it wasn't just heading for the bat. It was heading straight toward Koga, luckily he got out of the way in time, however so did the demon bat.

"Oi mutt, be careful where you are swinging that thing!" Koga shouted.

"Well if you stayed out of my way then it you won't get hit!" Inuyasha said in a very cocky manor.

"Like hell I would stand down!"

Inuyasha is treating this battle so differently to all the others; it is almost like he is not even trying.

After every battle he always breaks a sweat; but he seems to not even be tired. Why is Inuyasha not putting all his strength into this battle?

"Inutrasha, stop swing your sword at the demon when I am trying to hit it baka!" Koga raised his voice nearly as loud as the youki's sonic radar screech.

Suddenly, I then realised what was going on.

"_Wait a minute! Every time there is an opening to slay the bat when Koga is not directly in line with it, the wind scar is always off target, however, when Koga is directly in the path of the bat youki, the wind scar is always on target. If my hunch is correct, Inuyasha is not only trying to kill the bat. _

_He is trying to kill koga!_

Oceania: ohm Sango has figured it out!

Inuyasha: I thought you said each chapter would be at least 1000 words?

Oceania: I know but I couldn't think of anything else to write

Inuyasha: Baka

Oceania: Call me that again I will Oswari your sorry ass

Inuyasha: hump

Kagome/koga: *Sitting in the corner*

Oceania: What'd you doing?

Koga: Playing a game called rock, paper, scissors

Kagome: Yeah and its Kogome 5 koga 0

Koga: I am letting her win

Kagome: Yeah right *tackles him into a hug*

Oceania: There getting along well

Inuyasha: Not for long*goes to break them up*

Oceania: OSWARI!

Koga: *mouths thankyou*

Oceania: *mouths your welcome*

Kagome: see you next time! Oceania would like 13 reviews! *-)


	4. Two demon lives in the hands of a hanou

Sango P.O.V

_Now I know what's going on, Inuyasha is trying to kill Koga!_ I thought as Inuyasha once again took another misguided swing at the bat youki.

This again barely missed koga.

"I swear mutt if you swing that retched sword at the bat again while I am near it I'll aim my attack towards you!" Koga scowled.

"I'd like to see you try it wolf!" Inuyasha smiled mockingly.

"What is up with Inuyasha today?" Kagome peeked out of the hole she was currently in.

"His targets are way off!" Shippo said restlessly.

"I am going to help." I grabbed my boomerang off of my back.

_I am going to have to protect Koga from Inuyasha's attacks, or Koga will surely be killed in this battle! _

Inuyasha P.O.V

As the fight raged on for what it seems like an eternity, the count on the score board was Sango 2, Koga 5, bat demon, 5 and me 0. However the amount of times my attack had nearly hit koga was 10.

"Inuyasha just slaughter that thing already!" Miroku demanded.

"It is not my fault the demon is able to get out of the way!" I defended myself.

"Any excuse, mutt, even I now you can do better than this!" Koga jumped out of the way of the bats sharp tip. He then gave another blow to the youki with his Goraishi.

_Damn, I have got to hit Koga now or he will take out that demon before I get the chance to kill him! _I cursed.

But every time I try, He either gets out of the way or the wind scar's path crosses with Sango's attack. Now I think on, Sango has not actually done any major harm to the demon. Why is she not trying as hard as Koga is.

"Hey Sango, why are you not attacking the demon?" I asked curiously.

"Why, because I am trying to stop your sluggish attacks from hitting koga!" Sango confessed.

"Really, thanks Sango!" Koga smiled at her. "For a demon slayer you're pretty nice towards me!"

"That is because you're an ally not an enemy."

_Damn, she has figured out that I am targeting Koga, this is going to be a lot more difficult! _I bared my fangs.

I then saw my chance; Koga was facing the now half dead demon, completely unaware of where I was and Sango had gone for an attack.

I aimed my tessaiga towards him and tried to catch the scent of the wind scar. _There it is, say your prayers flea bag!_ I looked at the wolf youki with the intent to kill burning in my eyes and with one swing of my blade the wind scar was sent hurdling across the ground, aiming smack bang in the centre of Koga's back.

"Oh no you don't HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango caught the boomerang and threw it back in between the path of the wind scar and deflected my attack.

"Yes!" Sango caught her boomerang.

"Huh, I think you should take another look Sango." I sniggered.

"Oh no!"

Even though the hiraikotsu blocked most of Inuyasha's wide scar, about 34% of the attack carried on going, heading straight towards koga, who was about to give the final blow to the troublesome demon. However, his back was about to receive the rest of the wind scar.

Miroku P.O.V

"Koga watch out!" Kagome screamed.

Koga turned around to see Inuyasha's wind scar heading straight towards him. However he did not move.

"What are you waiting for baka get out of the way!" Sango warned.

"Please I have a plan, trust me!" Koga reassured us.

I watched on in fascination as Koga's eyes stared through the core of the wind Scar. They seem to glow in the wind scar's light. It was almost like he was waiting for something to happen. He closed his eyes. The wind scar was now about 27 ft away.

And it was closing in fast!

"KOGA!" Kagome screeched.

Just then Koga's eyes shot open and in a blink of an eye he bounded straight up towards the sky, Inuyasha's attack ripped the bat apart, Koga then performed a back flip and landed skilfully behind the slaughtered youki.

"Okay now that was amazing!" Shippo clapped.

"Well what do you know maybe Koga is not as stupid as I thought?" Miroku stated.

"No chance!" Koga started to walk towards us.

"Where's Inuyasha got to?" Sango looked around.

"He is picking up one of the bat's wing tips." Shippo pointed at the hanou.

"He is probably taking a souvenir." Kagome climbed out of the trees hollow.

"Or not!" Sango squeaked.

"What?" I turned around to see Inuyasha throw the sharp wing tip aiming straight for Koga!

"Koga!" Kagome shouted.

Koga turned round to see the tip fly straight towards him. However koga reacted just a second too late. As he jumped to the side the bat's wing tip caught both of his legs. The next sound that was heard was a painful shrill that echoed through the forest.

Koga P.O.V

It was the most painful injury I had. Every muscle fibre in my legs was being torn apart; there was no comparison to the pain I was in as that bat's wing tip pierced my leg. I cannot see for the blood but I am sure that it must have hit a major artery. As my vision began to become clouded from loss of blood I could feel my legs tremble under my own body weight as I fell to the forest floor.

"Koga!" Kagome shrieked. I heard footsteps approach me. At first I thought it was my love Kagome until I felt a pair of cold ruthless hand clasp around my throat and tugged my pony tail so my face was hauled off the floor.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Sango was on the verge of running towards me.

"Stay back; I just want a chat that's all." Inuyasha halted the demon slayer. "And Kagome, don't you think about sitting me or I'll slice his throat open!"

"Inuyasha stop now!" Kagome begged. All she could do was watch on.

I swear I could smell salty water coming from her direction.

"W what do you want mutt! I choked.

"Get rid of your weapon first!"

I growled at the worthless half breed, that made him squeeze my neck harder, so I gave in and retracted my Goraishi back into my body.

"That's a good wolf, now listen closely to my instructions," Inuyasha pulled my hair towards the right hand side, he then removed his hand from my neck, grabbed the right side of my face and slammed my head onto the cold hard floor. I swear I could feel fresh blood trickling down my face, "This is what you are gonna do, When I am finished with you, you will not look at Kagome, you will not tell Kagome what you saw last night, you will turn around and high tail it back to your den. Understood, mangy wolf?"

"And what if I don't?" Inuyasha then whispered something that made my demon blood boil over.

"I'll kill her!"

That was all it took to drive me over the edge. I tried hitting the side of his head with my fist, but I missed. That was a missed that I soon to regret. I violently shook in searing pain as Inuyasha's claws came into contact with my cheek; carving three deep, long claw marks into my already wounded face.

"Inuyasha stop it now!" Kagome boomed.

"No, you cannot make me either!"

"Koga, hang in there." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kagome hide behind the tree she was once hiding in. She couldn't bear to watch.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" I snarled and bared my fangs.

"Then do as I say and leave, your nothing but a worthless piece of trash!" Inuyasha spat as he finally let go of my face and hair. "Oh and another thing," he roughly grabbed the shikon jewels out of my legs, earning his ears with another yelp from my mouth, "I'll be taking these thankyou." Inuyasha then turned and ran deep into the forest.

Kagome P.O.V

"Koga are you alright!" I rushed over to his side.

"Kagome please stay away!"Koga staggered up on to his legs, only to fall retrogressively onto his back.

"Like that is going to happen; I am going to bandage you up." I knelt beside Koga and rummaged through my first aid kit.

"Kagome please, I will get treatment back at my den."

"Koga you can't even stand, not alone walk back to your den."

"Ginta and Hakkaku will be here soon they can help me!"

"Why don't you want me to help you?" I asked curiously.

"Because, because," he slowly opened his eyes, "Because I don't want you to get hurt."

When I saw Koga's eyes, I couldn't help but stare straight into them.

They were not the eyes that possessed koga normally; his eyes were always an icy blue that reflected even the slightest of movements. But now? Now they were even more alluring then before.

They were the brightest Tyrian purple I had ever seen.

Oceania: Chap 4 done

Inuyasha: Tehe I hurt koga!

Kagome: OSUWARI TIMES 1,000,0000!

*face plants floor that makes a crater the size of Pluto*

Koga: Serves you right mutt!

Kagome: Why did Koga's eye colour change?

Oceania: You find out soon enough

Kagome: Okay

Koga: By the way why did you not do an author's note at the beginning of the story?

Oceania: I did not have time

Koga: Why not?

Oceania: I had done the actual chapter first so it is easier to tell if I have met 1,000 words. Unfortunately, I had to quickly finish the story before the lunch bell goes because did not have any other free lessons today.

Kagome: Ah well it cannot be helped

Oceania: see you all next time, I would appreciate 20 reviews plz! *-)

Koga: If she gets more I will blow you all a kiss.

Kagome: unless you're a guy then I will

Inuyasha: *Attempting to crawl out of the hole*

Oceania: I suggest you stay down there

Inuyasha: *stays in the hole*

Koga: good doggie!


	5. Koga's true emotion awakens

Oceania: Wow 20 reviews score!

Inuyasha: *Writes on paper*Insert sad person here.

Oceania: Who's that?

Inuyasha: You

Oceania: OSUWARI!

Inuyasha: *face plants floor*

Oceania: I swear that sitting you is becoming a hobbie of mine.

Bedevilled person: I swear that saying you're sad is becoming a hobbie of mine.

Oceania: Where did you come from?

Bedevilled person: I am your best friend in the real world

Oceania: Koga do me a favour and punch him in the face.

Koga:*no reply*

Oceania: Koga-kun?

Koga: *comes back from wherever he was* Yes

Oceania: Where have you been?

Kagome: *Walks in flustered* we were playing hide and seek remember?

Oceania: *mutters looks like more than that to me*

Inuyasha: Kagome?

Kagome: Yes Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: WHY THE HECK DO YOU REEK OF THAT MANGY WOLF!

Kagome: Errrr

Bedevilled person: I got this *places a fire hydrant next to Inuyasha*

Inuyasha: What the…. Ooo * Goes to the fire hydrant*

Koga: What's that thing?

Oceania: Something that dogs in my era are attracted to

Kagome: Even though he doesn't know what it is, his instincts told him to go?

Koga: Um, well, you were right about the go because he is going right now

Kagome: What? *About to turn around*

Koga: * Pulls Kagome to him and lifts up her chin* Trust me, the sight is far better this way then the other way

Oceania: Bedevilled person, you gave him the hydrant, you clean up the mess

Bedevilled person: Actually, Inuyasha is more than able to clean up his own mess.

Inuyasha: *Cleans up mess* Baka

Koga: You really are a human's pet aren't you?

Inuyasha: Shut up and let Kagome go!

Koga: How about no *Pulls Kagome even closer*

Inuyasha: why you! *lunges for Kagome*

Koga: *looks at his claws* Inuyasha Osuwari

Inuyasha: *face plants floor*

Kagome: *sticks out her tongue*

Oceania: I STREETZDANZER DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

Koga: Let the story begin! * goes to 'play hide and seek' with Kagome again*

Oceania: She is so lucky

Bedevilled person: there's always Inuyasha

Inuyasha: I'd rather get my face mauled by one of Koga's wolves

Oceania: First, OSUWARI!

Inuyasha: *Face plants floor*

Oceania: Secondly, feeling mutual and that can be arranged

Bedevilled person: Warning, if you get Oceania angry, RUN!

Koga's true emotion awakens. 

Kagome P.O.V

_Why are Koga's eyes purple? When did they change?_ However, I did not have the chance to ask him as he fell unconscious from the loss of blood. I puzzled over the mysterious change while I treated his wounds.

"Kagome, is he alright?" Sango asked.

"I do not know; he has lost a lot of blood as he has fallen unconscious." Tears started to form at the corner of my eyes.

"I am sure he will be fine; he is a very strong youki, plus your remedies are miracle workers!" Sango passed me a tissue. I gratefully took the tissue from her and wiped away my fresh tears.

"Now what are we going to do?" Shippo asked.

"I think the best thing for Koga is to get Killala to take Koga back to his den."

"Kagome!" A recognisable voice called out.

"Ginta, Hakkaku!" I called back.

"We were about a mile away when we heared a scream!" Ginta said out of breath,

"Then we could smell blood, wolf demon blood; is Koga alright!" Hakkaku also said, gasping for air.

"We were fighting a bat demon and after Inuyasha slew it he used that wing tip to attempt to kill Koga. Thankfully his legs were only caught but the tip cut into his leg very deep. Inuyasha then took the shikon Jewel shards out of Koga's leg which made it worse!" Sango explained for me.

"Are you alright Kagome neesan?" Ginta asked.

"Yeah I am just worried that's all." I reassured them. One of the wolves following Ginta and Hakkaku came up to Koga and whined while he nuzzled his nose into Koga's bleeding cheek.

"Poor wolves; it must be hard for them to see their leader like this."Shippo said while stroking one of the other wolves.

"That's Kiniro Kiba, that particular wolf was a present to koga from his mother; they are inseparable." Hakkaku explained as Kiniro pushed his head in between the ground and Koga's arm so it was like he was comforting Koga.

"Ginta, Hakkaku, help me put koga onto Killala."Sango went to help the youki but the Kiniro growled at her to stay away.

"It's okay; she is only going to help." Ginta talked to the worried wolf. "Sango, you need to show Kiniro you're his friend; or he won't let anyone near."

"What do you want me to do?" Sango asked.

"You can start by removing your boomerang."

"Okay," however, when Sango had reached for the boomerang to put it down, Kiniro thought she was going to attack and he barked viciously; causing me to also back away from koga.

"It's okay Kiniro; I am putting it onto the floor."Sango said calmly as she placed her weapon onto the floor. She was really calm; unlike me and Shippo. She slowly approached the terrified wolf; cautiously taking a bigger step each time. Sango then reached for the wolf and began to gently stroke its soft fur. Finally, Kiniro relaxed and allowed Sango to help Koga.

"Wow she is great with animals." Miroku amazingly said for the first time in ages.

"What did you expect; Killala is a cat youki."Shippo pointed out.

Sango grabbed Koga's arms from on top of Kiniro and pulled them towards her so he was sat up. Ginta and Hakkaku then placed themselves behind him and wrapped his arms around their necks. Kilalla then laid down so the wolf boys could put Koga onto the cat demon. When Koga was on, Kiniro also jumped onto the cat and tucked his body under Koga's limp arm and cuddled up to his body. Ginta and Hakkaku then mounted the cat Youki to hold Koga in place.

"I am going with Koga; otherwise the next time I see Inuyasha I will Osuwari him in to oblivion before even Naraku gets the chance to kill him." I climbed up onto my bike and set the wheels in the right direction. "Shippo, you are coming with me; knowing Inuyasha's temper he would probably start picking on you."

"Yay thanks Kagome!"Shippo jumped into the basket at the front of the handle bars.

"Killala, please take your time taking Koga back to his den, I do not want his injuries to become worse." Sango whispered into Kilalla's furry ear. There is a new toy for you when you get back."

And with that Killala took off of the ground and started to fly beside me. However, about five minutes later I heard an all too recognizable voice shout my name.

"Osuwari!" I kept on peddling while hearing Inuyasha's face plant into the ground. "Baka!"

Inuyasha P.O.V

"Well that certainly did not turn out like I thought it would." I muttered while climbing out of the gaping Osuwari hole.

"I think it serves you right!" Miroku stated.

"Why did you try to kill Koga?" Sango interrogated me.

"What'd you mean? I am always trying to kill him." I said matter-of-fact.

"Then why did you let him escape?" Miroku questioned. "He was laid faced down on the ground with two injured legs, you could have easily killed him!"

"Koga is our ally and friend; trying to kill him is just like trying to murder me or Shippo or Miroku. Heck I also think it is like killing Kagome!" Sango was most likely on the verge of attacking me.

"Would you two shut up! That wimpy wolf is not my ally or a friend, so when you two goons finally decide to drop it I shall be waiting in the next village!" I ran off towards the direction of the place that Koga discovered my secret; Hoping that the person that I have been seeing behind Kagome's back is still there.

Sango P.O.V

"I have never seen Inuyasha act that way towards Koga before, sure he does scrap with him a lot but I actually never thought he would be so cruel!" I worried about the hurt wolf youki.

"Even so, Inuyasha has always been jealous about Koga been so close to Kagome." Miroku puzzled.

"Wait a second, Koga apparently saw Inuyasha with someone that was obviously not someone we can trust." I began. "What if that person is someone that could come in between Inuyasha and Kagome, because if it is, Inuyasha tried to kill Koga because he did not want Kagome to find out?"

"Who would this mystery person be?"

"Oh I have a theory." I pretended to hold a bow and arrow and shot the imaginary arrow into a tree.

"Kikyo!"

Oceania: Chapter 5 complete

Koga: *Arrives back with Kagome*

Oceania: How was your make out session?

Kagome: *blushes* we weren't

Oceania: come on I knew from the first time you came back from playing 'hide and seek'

Koga: Looks like we have been compromised love!

Kagome: ah well, now we can make out in the open *Wraps her arms around kogas neck*

Inuyasha: For god's sake!

Koga: *kisses Kagome passionately*

Bedevilled person: I think you have officially lost Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Shut up!

Oceania: see you next time *-)

Inuyasha: Wait, Koga did you not say you would blow a kiss to people who reviewed, you two Kagome

Koga: Kagome is that alright

Kagome: It is alright with me if it's alright with you

Koga: Okay

Koga/Kagome: Blows reviewers a kiss

Inuyasha: Well that backfired

Oceania: Bye *-)


	6. nursed back to health

Constance: Hey I am back!

Koga: You changed your name again?

Constance: Yep

Inuyasha: I think It's stupid

Constance: Osuwari

Inuyasha: *face plants floor*

Kagome: Well I think it is pretty

Constance: thanks

Miroku: Please bear my child

Constance: *slaps him* Put a sock in it monk! The only guy I would bear their child is Koga!

Kagome: WTF!

The gang: *Stares at koga*

Koga: Err? *sweat drops* I'll be right back *Whirlwinds away*

Kagome: You have gone too far! *Puts an enchanted necklace around my neck*

Constance: What the?

Kagome: Constance OSUWARI!

Constance: *Sits on her butt*

Kagome: the only women that will bear Koga's child is me got it!

Constance: Yeah yeah we all know *gets up and takes off the necklace*

Inuyasha: Hey how come she can take hers off!

Constance: because I am the author duh!

Inuyasha: whatever

Kagome: now if you will excuse me I am going to find Koga *Goes in search of the wolf*

Oceania: I STREETZDANZER DOES NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

Nursed back to health

Kagome P.O.V

"Move; clear the path to the healer; our leader is injured!" Hakkaku demanded as he and Ginta transferred Koga from Kilalla to a stretcher.

The once hustling and bustling cave was now full of whispering and worry.

"What the hell happened to him?"

"Who did this!"

"We should get revenge!"

"We shall explain later but right now it is more important to get koga treatment!" Ginta and Hakkaku hauled the stretcher that now held the unconscious wolf and Kiniro onto their shoulder and carried him towards the healer's cave. As I followed, wolf demons tending to chores stopped what they were doing and faced the cleared path, demons making weapons also put their work on hold to face the path. Even the wolves either stopped licking themselves clean or playing with each other to face the path as Kogas right and left hand men carried him past them. Once Koga was level with a demon or wolf; they would bow their heads respectfully and stay there until Koga was out of sight. When we had got to the healers cave I glanced over my shoulder. The demons were back at their stations but they were not doing anything. They just sat with their heads hung low.

"Hey Ginta, why are they just sitting around looking gloomy?" I asked curiously.

"When our leader is injured; no one does anything until there is news that he or she is going to live." Ginta answered.

"Or die." Hakkaku added so quietly that I had almost not heared it. Ginta shot him a look at that comment.

I could not believe how such a violent demon tribe could be so mournful. The cave was jammed with the up most respect I had ever seen. Wolf demons were not known for being a pleasant tribe; but a cold and ruthless pack that would kill with no regret. However, when it came to family, they were as soft and caring as a family of rabbits. If only human families were as close as a wolf demon tribes.

The amount of crime and suffering in the world would plummet down easily.

"Shippo, why don't you go play with the other pups?" Ginta suggested.

"Can I Kagome?" Shippo begged.

"Of course you can!" I ruffled his hair.

"Yay thanks!" Shippo shouted as he was dragged away by a little girl with blonde hair.

"What happened my child?" The healer wondered. She was a woman around the age of 30; she wore a dark blue kimono with a pink flower design going from the middle right to left in a diagonal line all the way down to the bottom. The right shoulder and arm of the kimono was covered in the same flower pattern. A thin yellow material with a red vertical stripe wrapped around her waist and tied into an obi at the back. She wore a cherry blossom in her black, midnight hair which was as straight as paper and as soft as a spider web. She was sat around a blazing fire and was drawing what looked to be a flower into the ground with a sharp stick. I got the impression that this women was very close to nature.

"Koga was attacked by an ill tempered dog demon named Inuyasha." Hakkaku grunted and crossed his arms. I temporally agreed with him.

"Inuyasha you say?" The healer wiped away her drawing.

"Does it ring a bell?" Ginta raised an eyebrow.

"What is your name, child." The healer pointed to me; ignoring Ginta's question completely.

"My name is Kagome." I answered.

"That's a beautiful name."

"Thankyou."

The healer got up and walked over to Kogas injured form. She stared at Kiniro, telling him to stay back for the time being. Kiniro reluctantly came over to me and sat beside me. He then snuggled into my lap, I slowly stroked his fur.

Thank goodness he likes me.

The Healer studied his leg injury first. Probably because that was the most serious out of his other injuries.

"Mind if I remove the bandages that you put on him?" The healer asked.

"No not at all, how did you know that I?"

"These two goons couldn't bandage up there little finger, not alone someone's thigh."

"She's right!" Ginta agreed.

The healer began to gently remove the now blood soaked bandages from Kogas leg and threw them into the fire. She tentatively ran her long finger nails along the jagged wound.

"My dear wolves, please can you fetch me a pale of water from the waterfall and a cloth."

"Sure we'll be back in a moment." Hakkaku and Ginta said together as they took the pale from the corner of the room and darted outside. Leaving me, the healer and koga alone.

"May I ask you a question, Kagome?" The healer questioned.

"Of course." I answered.

"What is your relationship with Koga?"

"R relationship? W were friends." I stuttered.

"Nothing more?"

"N no."

"You don't seem sure child."

"I I am!"

"Well, did you know Koga sees you as more of a friend?"

"Yeah I know."

"Actually I don't think you know."

"I'm not being rude but what does it have to do with you?"

"Because Koga keeps going on about you and it is a tad annoying."

"H he does?"

"Do you know how much he loves you?"

"He does not love me; it's just a crush."

To my surprise, the healer stood up grabbed her drawing stick and wacked me over the head. Which spooked Kiniro and he ran over to Koga's side.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed.

"I highly doubt it's just a crush; that boy would die to protect you; which, by the looks of the shape his is in, he almost did!" The healer ranted on while pointing to Koga with the stick she had just hit me with.

"He only likes me because I can see the sacred jewel. He admitted it himself!"

"Maybe at first, but do you really believe that now?"

I was just about to answer when Ginta and Hakkaku appeared with the water.

"Ah thankyou, now Kagome, please can you help clean his wound."

"Err, sure." I rubbed my sore head.

"We will give you some space; it is our turn to keep watch now anyway." Hakkaku exited the cave along with Ginta.

"Well if you will excuse me I shall need to fetch some clean bandages from storage."

"You're going to leave me alone with him?" I did not like the sound of that.

"You'll be fine besides, he's unconscious." The healer turned and left before I could say anymore. I looked at the pale of water, to Koga, to Kiniro and back to the pale of water. Surly I can do this. He won't know is me. Hesitantly, I plunged the ragged cloth into the icy cold water, I then twisted the fabric to get rid of any excess water. Slowly, so Kiniro wouldn't think I was a threat, I started to dab Koga's wound. I saw his eyes cringe; most likely because his body was changing in temperature at his leg. His facial features looked so restless. The amount of sleep this wolf demon got was close to 3 days a week. He was so dedicated to being a leader that he probably forgets all about himself. He was far from selfish. After I had finished with his leg, I moved to his cheek that was injured by Inuyasha's claws.

I swear I was going to kill Inuyasha when I next saw him. He had no right what so ever to do this to Koga. I now they don't exactly get along but Koga would never do this to Inuyasha. Without even noticing I had abandoned the cloth and started to stroke his cheek. He seemed to shiver at my touch. I tucked a strand of his raven black hair behind his pointed ear. I was completely unaware that a certain wolf was waking up.

Kikyo P.O.V

"So why did you come to see me Inuyasha?" I asked the out of breathe Hanou.

"It's about us." Inuyasha panted.

"Oh really?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Listen, is this really going to work? I mean, you're made from clay; already dead."

"So you're saying we can't be together?"

"Well, yes but.."

"I agree!"

"Wait, you do?"

"Inuyasha, I want you to be happy, which, you can't be if you're with me. We won't be able to have children."

"I am so sorry Kikyo." Inuyasha hugged me. I gladly returned the hug.

"I wish you all the happiness in the world."

"You too." And with that final farewell, Inuyasha ran towards the village that I will always remember in my heart.

"Goodbye my Inuyasha."

Constance: Chapter 6 finished.

Inuyasha: that was your best chapter yet

Constance: why?

Inuyasha: Koga was out cold the whole time

Koga: OSUWARI!

Inuyasha: *Face plants floor*

Constance: hey Koga

Inuyasha: I thought you could only sit me when I am close to Kagome

Koga: you are

Kagome: *sleeping behind Inuyasha*

Constance: Why is she asleep?

Koga: Let's just say I just wore her out

Inuyasha: WHAT!

Constance: Bye! *-)


	7. Kouga and Kiniro

Constance: *Parachutes in from a jet* OH MY GOD I'M FINALLY BACK!

Inuyasha: Where the hell have you been bitch?!

Constance: Osuwari!

Inuyasha: *face plants floor*

Constance: Oh how I missed doing that

Kouga: Yo!

Kagome: Hey your back!

Constance: Hi guys; I missed you so much!

Kouga: Wahoo the gangs back together *Hugs me and Kagome*

Inuyasha: I'm going to be sick

Kagome: Inuyasha Osuwari!

Inuyasha: *face plants floor*

Kagome: I have missed doing that too

Kouga: Where have you been Constance?

Constance: At college

Kagome: That explains it

Inuyasha: pft that's an excuse *goes to flirt with Kagome*

Kouga: Oswari!

Inuyasha: Face plant the floor again*

Kouga: Kagome is my mate; don't you fucking learn.

Constance: Bad mutt, he has no bloody learning curve

Kagome: STREETZDANZER DOES NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ITS CHARACTERS!

Kouga POV

_Everything hurts._

I couldn't move, not even an inch and if I tried, pain would ripe through me like I was been purified. I was sure that mutt had finished me off; however, when I felt something wet, I knew I was alive.

But only just.

It was then I felt something warm and soft brush my cheek, awaking me from my deep slumber. I couldn't make out the figure properly as my vision was very blurry; I knew it was a woman; maybe it was the clan's healer?

_No._

The healer has grey hair; this woman has black hair, and the healers scent is musky, this woman's scent has a very sweet scent.

_Wait a second._

Black hair, sweet scent! Suddenly my vision cleared to see teal skirt. Thank goodness she is safe; it's….

'Kagome?'

Kagome POV

'Kagome is that you?' My eyes snapped up to find Kouga conscious and awake, with my hand still stroking his cheek.

'K-Kouga!' I squeaked as I shuffled a few feet away to get some distance between us.

'Where am I?' Kouga whispered out. _Thank goodness he hasn't realised what I was doing_. 'Why were you touching my cheek?' _Or not!_

Err, in the wolf den, I was just checking you're temperature. I smiled sheepishly.

'You might want to try my forehead next time.'

'Yeah, that would be a better idea.' I sighed in relief.

'Ah you are finally awake, Kouga-sama?' The healer broke the awkward silence brewing between me and him.

'Yep, no thanks to that stupid mutt.' Kouga grunted and crossed his arms, which he immediately regretted. 'God that hurts!'

'Well don't move then and it won't, stupid boy.' The healer shouted as she bonked him on the head with her stick.

'Damn women.' Just then Kiniro came rushing in and literally knocked the wing out of Kouga. 'Hey Kiniro that hurts, come on stop licking me!'

'Err, healer may I speak with you in private please? I asked.

'Okay, Kouga stay put.' The healer instructed as I followed her outside the cave so Kouga's sensitive ears could hear our conversation. As soon as Ginta and Hakkaku were also out of ear shot the healer turned around to face me. 'What is it my child?'

'Well I just wanted to know why the relationship between Kouga and Kiniro is so strong compared to the other wolves.'

'I was wondering when you were going to ask that question, well basically when Kouga was young, he tend to wonder quite far from the cave because he hated been told that he couldn't go on adventures or that he was too weak to defend himself.' The healer bent down and placed her hand into the glistening stream. One day, he accidently wondered into Gokurakuchō territory, he was spotted and was just about to get captured when a tiny wolf cub lunged at the bird.

'Kiniro?' I stated.

'Yes, Kiniro saved his life, therefore Kouga feels that he is in debt to Kiniro. They became the best of friends.'

'I- I see.' I put my head down. 'There is actually something else I need to ask.'

'What is that?'

'Well, I don't know if it was my imagination, but just before Kouga passed out it almost looked like Kouga's eyes were….a different colour.

'Oh is that so, and what colour were they?'

'Purple.'

'Really?' The healer stood up and dried her hands on her bottoms. 'I suggest you go to the information room and look that up, you might discover something interesting.' With that said the healer walked back into the cave to tend to Kouga.

'I wonder what I'm about to found out?' I shrugged and walked to the separate information cave, which little did I know would give me information that will change everything.

Constance: wahoo finished! *Puts down pen*

Kouga: since when did you write with a pen?

Constance: I don't

Kagome: strange child

Kouga: It was a good chapter though

Inuyasha: I wasn't even in it

Kouga: That is why it was so good

Inuyasha: damn you wolf! *lunges*

Kagome: Osuwari

Inuyasha: *Sits*

Constance: Like I said no learning curve

Kagome: Constance would like another 5 reviews please

Kouga: see ya!


End file.
